


Crystal Tokyo One-Shots

by senshiofthewild



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 30th Century, Crystal Tokyo, Gen, One-Shots, friendship fics, headcanons, rating may or may not go up, some characters have a bit of a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshiofthewild/pseuds/senshiofthewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just several one-shots based on prompts I got on Tumblr. Most, if not all of them, star Chibiusa and her Senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geraniums

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story does contain OCs, though they are not THAT important to the story. Also, the girls is aged up a bit. They’re all sixteen in this fic.
> 
> But anyway, this is a bit of a birthday fic, even though it doesn’t center around Chibs. It just happens to happen on her birthday, which is when the Royals throw daytime festivities and an evening ball in honor of the Queen and Princess. People from all over the world come to visit and take part in the festivities.

There was an exquisite scent in the air. The aroma of geranium swept throughout the Palace halls, wafting through the vents and making many visitors turn and sigh with bliss.

CereCere gave a small but triumphant smile at her well-received contribution to the ballroom. The flowers that grew from the strategically placed pots were all hers, made fresh by magic. She considered them her very best effort, and had stressed for days over the placement of each bud. Of course, the Queen and the Elder Senshi told her not to worry, as they would handle most of the party planning, but Cere had taken this duty upon herself to complete. Floral design was one of her passions, and she had hoped that her work would be out there for all designers to see.

They did notice, and they did see. But he didn’t.

It was customary to bring a date to the Crystal Tokyo Ball. Many of the people who came through the doors were couples, and Cere loved to follow this tradition. Somehow, both JunJun and VesVes had landed dates. Cere recognized Jun’s date as a beautiful brunette whom she recalled was named Lani. Cere and Lani had never talked, but she often listened to Jun gush on and on about her, and Cere had learned a lot about her. Apparently, Lani was on the track team, just like Jun, and was in the same grade as all of them. Meanwhile, Cere had never seen Ves’ date before, and she was convinced that the energetic redhead had just picked him off the street. However, Cere had to admit that he was devilishly handsome.

Just like him.

The Neo-French Airship was the first to arrive in Crystal Tokyo, landing on the island city at least a week before the actual ball. Cere and the rest of the Senshi had been the first to greet the Ambassador, but as soon as his son stepped out of the airship, Cere had let out a small gasp.

He was beautiful. No, he was dazzling, like the light of a thousand galaxies. His face was like that of a Greek god, chiseled to perfection. And the way his clothes seemed to wrap ever so tantalizingly over his well-defined muscles…Ves, Jun, Palla, Usa, and even Hotaru had teased Cere about her expression for days. Ves had even likened her to a giant leaf-tailed gecko, whatever that was. Cere, though, ignored her friends’ teasing and was convinced that it was meant to be.

Or, at least, she’d try to pursue something with him.

His name was Aldric, she’d learned, and he had two brothers and three sisters. He was seventeen, just a year older than she, and he had a special fascination with geraniums. He was kind, selfless, and even a bit humorous, and over the days, Cere’s infatuation grew and grew until she finally gathered the courage to ask him to the ball.

To her immense relief and pleasure, he had accepted her request.

Yet where was he now? Cere stood in the midst of the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of his sandy-colored hair. Hopefully he should manage to find her, as her pink hair wasn’t exactly common. The only other person with pink hair like hers was dancing in the middle of the crowd, looking radiant in a maroon-colored empire gown. Prancing with her was Hotaru, wearing a dress of deep purple. Yet Cere did not keep her eyes on them for much longer. She had to find Aldric.

And she found him, wrapped in a passionate embrace with a girl she did not know.

“Oh,” Cere murmured, tears springing to her eyes. Her heart felt like it had been shattered into pieces. Sure, they had only known each other for a few days, a week and a half at best, but for God’s sake, he had accepted her request! And without even acknowledging her once the entire night, he had just left her for another? She felt cheated, miserable, tossed aside like a used tissue. Had his sweet exterior been just that, an exterior?

Crestfallen, Cere buried her face in her hands and headed off in a completely unknown direction. Just anywhere away from him.

He didn’t even notice my geraniums, she thought as she struggled not to break down.

Somehow, she found herself at one of the many food tables. PallaPalla was the only other one there, stuffing her face with raspberry cakes.

“Don’t eat so many of those,” Cere chided softly, despite her current mood. “You’ll get a stomachache.”

“PallaPalla thinks the raspberry cakes are worth it,” the petite girl grumbled, turning to face her friend. When she did, her eyes instantly widened. “CereCere, what happened? You’ve been crying! Where’s that French guy?”

Cere sniffed. “It doesn’t matter,” she hiccuped, pulling a chair so that she could sit. Palla did the same. “Why are you all alone, and not having fun with us?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Palla cried indignantly. “Why are you so sad? You shouldn’t be sad; you were so excited for this party!”

“You don’t seem so happy yourself,” Cere commented, noticing Palla’s puffy, reddish eyelids. Apparently she’d been crying too, and Cere felt terrible for not being there to help her earlier instead of looking for that wannabe-playboy.

Palla sighed, looking down at the floor. “You first.” When Cere had finished recounting her tale, Palla’s expression grew angry.

“Whaaat? How COULD he? You’re the most beautiful, nicest girl ever! He’s a great, big meanie-pants to do such a thing! He’d better be careful around PallaPalla, and around JunJun and VesVes as well!”

“Don’t tell them,” Cere advised softly. “At least, not until they leave. I don’t want the Neo-French Ambassador to complain to their king and our king and queen that two of our Senshi beat up the Ambassador’s son. It wouldn’t be good for diplomatic relations, which is kind of the other reason why so many people from all over the world come here for this ball.”

“Oh,” said Palla, blinking. “That makes sense. It’s still not fair though.”

“It isn’t,” Cere agreed, picking up a paper napkin from a table and blowing her nose on it. “What about you? Why are you so sad?”

PallaPalla’s lower lip trembled. “Well, it started when PallaPalla was dancing. PallaPalla likes to dance, even if she’s not very good. But then these boys from our school came up and started laughing, and said that I looked like a clown, and that I’d never find a date because any boy would be embarrassed to be around me.” Tears formed around her eyes as she sniffled, “PallaPalla hates big meanies like them.”

Cere immediately pulled the petite blunette into a warm, loving hug. “Don’t you listen to them,” she whispered soothingly. “Don’t you EVER listen to them. You are not a clown, do you hear me?” Just as I am not a used-up plaything, she thought.

“You and me, and Ves and Jun and Usa and Hotaru, we are flowers, all of us. We are way too good for jerks like Aldric and those guys. We are beautiful geraniums, blooming in pure moonlight. You understand me? Nothing, nothing can shred your petals, or cut your thorns.”

PallaPalla nodded slowly. “Yeah. PallaPalla understands.” She stood up, and gave a small smile while extending a hand to Cere. “Will you have this dance?”

Cere gave a dramatic gasp. “Oh, my!” she said, causing Palla to giggle as she took her hand. “Let’s join the others, shall we?”

Palla nodded in affirmation. “Yeah!”


	2. Glass Umbrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VesVes and Chibiusa settle some differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at a time when Chibs and the Quartet were only freshly acquainted with each other. Chibs and Ves still aren’t used to each other (and I have a strong headcanon that Ves was the last of the Quartet to warm up to Chibs, and vice versa).

Princess Usagi “Small Lady Serenity” Tsukino hated this sort of training exercise. She and her Senshi would pair up and duel with each other, supervised of course. Aunt Makoto would often call this an opportunity to bond with her Senshi, and for the most part, the older Senshi was right. Chibiusa had gotten to know PallaPalla, JunJun, and CereCere better through training, and had eventually warmed up to their personalities. She’d even consider them to be friends.

But one still remained a rather stubborn case. JunJun was the strong and muscular one, but Chibiusa considered VesVes the brute of the group. She was intimidating, always threw suspicious looks her way, and had a volatile mood. Everything seemed to anger her, and her anger was terrifying to behold. Every time Chibiusa saw VesVes, she was reminded of people, no, victims of the Dead Moon Circus screaming in pain. One time Chibiusa made the mistake of making eye contact. Those scarlet eyes seemed to burn a fire into her, the same fire that threatened to consume Helios.

Chibiusa suspected that Aunt Makoto paired the two of them for this exercise on purpose.

Ves didn’t have too bright of an opinion on the princess either. Ves wasn’t stupid. She knew that whenever Small Lady looked at her, she could only see her faults. Her failures. Her past. Ves hated that about her. She’d tried to understand her, just as the Elder Senshi had told her. ‘You just need to get to know each other!’ they had said.

Ha. What utter bullshit. Small Lady didn’t make any effort to get to know Ves, so why should Ves try to do the same? There was no point; she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this spoiled brat. Kino-san shouldn’t even bother to try to put them together.

They shook hands, just as Sailor Jupiter instructed. Chibiusa refused to look at VesVes. Ves merely glared. After releasing the other’s hand as if it burnt, they backed several paces from each other.

Vesta’s attack was swift and brutal. “SEARING WHIPLASH!”

Chibiusa barely had time to dodge and counter it. “PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!”

Unlike the other duels, theirs was wild and ferocious. Attacks ricocheted across walls and flew across the room. Twice Sailor Saturn had to erect a Silent Wall to protect herself from a blast of fire or pink energy.

“That’s enough!” Sailor Jupiter finally snapped. “Obviously you two have the raw power to take an enemy out, but you clearly need to work on partnership and discipline.”

Chibiusa’s shoulders sagged as she breathed out an apology. “I’m sorry, Aunt Makoto.”

Ves merely nodded, though she too meant it as a gesture of apology. Again, she and the princess refused to look at each other.

Later that day, Ves sat alone in the gardens, shuffling rocks with her feet. It wasn’t her fault, she insisted. It wasn’t her fault she always got so angry. She wanted to punch something. She knew exactly what she wanted to punch, but she had a feeling that she would get kicked out of Crystal Tokyo faster than she could say ‘pork chop’. So she resorted to punching a lamppost–a decision she ended up regretting, as her fist ended up incredibly sore.

“Hey. You.”

Ves swiftly turned to see the princess standing just a few yards away from her. Ves merely rolled her eyes and went back to shuffling rocks.

Chibiusa sighed. She hadn’t expected anything less than rudeness from VesVes, but it still angered her.

“You know why you piss me off so much? It’s the way you stand there like you’re this glass umbrella. When someone tries to give you advice, it just bounces right off, and you keep acting so blunt and impudent, and when people finally call you out on it you shatter and lash out at them! It’s not just me who sees it. People at school, who by the way have no idea you were once a villain working for Nehellenia, still get out of your way because they’re afraid you might hurt them!”

Now Ves was really pissed. Shaking with anger, she balled her hands into fists and swiftly rounded on the princess.

“Wanna know why you piss me off so much? You don’t even try to look past my faults. All you see is what Nehellenia did, and you take all that anger and project it onto me! I’m trying, okay?! I can’t help it if I have anger issues! I can’t be fucking perfect like the Elder Senshi! Are you really that entitled to believe that you’ll just get guardians who will bend to your every whim? Don’t look at me like that, I fucking know how it is! Now just SAY IT!”

“Say what?” Chibiusa asked, blinking in confusion.

Ves looked the princess square in the eyes. “That I’m not cut out for this. I know that that’s exactly what you’re thinking.” All the fight suddenly left her, and she collapsed on a nearby bench.

Then Chibiusa did something that surprised both her and Ves. “Me neither,” she admitted, sitting down beside Ves on the bench. “You’re right. My mom…she’s perfect. Everybody loves her. And everybody expects me to be like her, the queen of the planet. And it’s not like I don’t want to be; I mean, I look up to her! I want to be that powerful and that benevolent! But I can’t! I’m still just a kid! And I thought, maybe when I get my own guardians, I’ll become a Senshi in my own right. Maybe they’ll be just like Aunt Rei, Aunt Ami, Aunt Makoto, and Aunt Minako! But instead, I got you guys. And…I admit…I wasn’t impressed. I did only see your past. I guess I’m a bit of a glass umbrella too.”

Ves thought about this for a while. “Well, guess that means neither of us are perfect. In fact, none of the team is.”

“Except Hotaru,” Chibiusa countered, though this was meant less as an argument and more as a statement.

“Fine. Except Hotaru. Hotaru’s pretty cool; did you know she can rap? Ah, I digress,” Ves continued as Chibiusa let herself smile and nodded. “What I mean is that we’re the imperfect team. That could be our thing. And when all our imperfections come together, we can make ourselves into something great. Does that make sense? I’m kinda making this up as I go along.”

“Yeah,” Chibiusa said slowly. “I get what you mean. Guess I was wrong about you.”

“Same,” replied Ves. “Guess I was wrong about you as well.”

Of course, they were still not quite used to each other yet. But in time, they became much closer than they could ever have imagined possible.


End file.
